The Three Musketeers
by Crazychicke
Summary: Davina and Josh throw a party for her sweet 16th whilst Marcel and Klaus are away on business. Things get out of hand, and they call Hayley to help clean up, but it's not any mess, there's a beanstalk in Klaus's bedroom, Tim is missing and an ogre has stolen Davina's magic. Can they make things right before Klaus gets home? Davina x Josh x Hayley. Klayley/Haylijah. 1)
1. The Three Musketeers

**A/N: Hayley as step mom to Josh and Davina. The title is inspired from the movie "The Holiday" with Jude Law and Cameron Diaz and the tent scene. That's all the clues I'm giving. **

1.

The Three Musketeers

"Oh god, we are totally dead!" Davina hissed to Josh when Klaus' painting toppled from its hook on the wall, now covered in copious amounts of vomit and spaghetti. "This was not _my_ idea. Have a party for my sweet sixteenth? Sure, I'll have a rager whilst Klaus and Marcel are away. _You_ got me into this, _you_ are getting us out of this!" Davina's finger poked Josh in the chest, hard.

Josh grabbed her flailing arms to calm her down. "So this party may have gotten a little out of hand! So what, we'll clean it up before they get back."

Davina didn't know how he could be so calm.

"There's a bloody tiger in the fountain outside?! And a beanstalk in Klaus' bedroom! I don't think you realise to what grounds the King of New Orleans will go. We'll both end up in the garden!" She yelled, hysterically.

Josh knew this could be a definite possibility. Klaus scared him out of his wits but he would not find out. They would get everything back to normal, he promised. They just needed someone who knew him, someone who Klaus was afraid of.

"Before you wake up the whole of city, I was going to say, Hayley will know what to do."

Davina stared at him like he had grown an extra ear.

"Hayley is eight months pregnant. Do you really think she will come and help us out?"

"Yeah, she did say we would protect each other. Besides, Klaus would never hurt her."

"You're right, but he'd hurt us!" Davina threw a strand of tomatoey spaghetti at him, it had stained the painting leaving the thick brushstrokes with stray pieces of meatball.

Josh ducked. "Look, I'll just call her, explain everything and-" he pulled out his phone.

"-And how is she going to get from the house in the bayou to here? Fly?" Davina raised her eyebrow.

It was Josh' turn to look at her incredulously. "Ah, hello, she's a werewolf! And you call yourself a witch." He shook his head, listening to the rings. Feeling ill when he realised there was a possibility for Klaus to return home early.

"Hello?" came Hayley's weary reply.

"Hayley? It's uh Josh, we need your help." He raised his eyebrows in a promising way to let Davina know things were good. She had given up on cleaning the painting and was now struggling with it down the hall, taking long strides and cursing loudly.

"_Why doesn't Davina clean up the mess?_ That's a good question, why don't you cast a spell?" He said, his voice cracking slightly, as if there was more to the story.

Davina shouted her answer from the doorway where she had now jammed the painting. "Because Josh, a giant ogre stole my magic, maybe if you didn't insist on the beanstalk I would have my powers!" she continued to shove the damaged painting forwards, and Josh muttered into the phone,

"You know what? Let's not go there," he sighed.

Hayley was suddenly wide awake when the tiger's roar echoed through the bayou and set the wolves off. There was another shouting match between Josh and Davina which had her out of bed-rest, so Elijah had been calling it, and on her feet.

"Oh, we'll go there, this is not _my fault_ remember!" shouted Davina.

"No, but you were the one who wanted to play Spin the Bottle, just because Tim was there."

"Tim, thanks to you, is now lost in the clouds because you told those village people he was Jack!"

"Well, you were the one who insisted magical beans were better than jellybeans!"

Hayley shouted down the phone, her hackles up as she tried to control her anger and her hormones. Elijah had gone shopping and really, she did not have time to wait for him to unpack the groceries or tell her how she should not be on her feet. Klaus and Marcel were making alliances (or enemies) of the neighbouring cities: business as usual. She was to call if anything went wrong. This, she presumed, would not be on the list to discuss with him.

The sound of a vase breaking against the fireplace alerted her from her and she had to yell to get Josh's attention. Another roar, followed by howling wolves shook the cottage.

"Josh! I'll be there as soon as I can, just sit tight and please tell me that was not a tiger?"

His reply was drawn out, slowly giving her the facts until she realised their urgency: Klaus could not find out.

"Oh, yeah, thaaat, its name is Benedict, you know after that guy who plays Sherlock Holmes-uh, not my idea, Davina's, I- I think it was the bourbon, or the malibu, possibly the vodka...but we put raspberries in it, mostly liqueur..."

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone. "You guys owe me. When this baby is born, you'll be designated nappy-cleaners and babysitters, just you wait."

"Hurry!" Josh said, seeing Davina kicking the painting so hard that her foot went through the canvas.

-:-

Hayley arrived to the Mikaelson Manor within half an hour, she parked outside the fountain, squinting out into the fog for the tiger. "I can't see the bloody thing anywhere?" Hayley said to herself. She could, however see Josh waving at her from the lounge room, and a dozen red cups on top of Klaus' prized grand piano. Unnerved by the tiger's disappearance, Hayley cautiously left the car, locking it, just in case and walked up to the front steps.

"Where's Benedict?" she asked, as Josh let her in.

"Must have gone walkabout," Josh shrugged.

"So, what did you want to show me first?" Hayley said, turning into the lounge room and taking in the trashed decor with empty alcohol bottles, plastic cups, vomit and missing artefacts. "Where's the painting?" She asked, as Josh pointed further down the hall where Davina was still struggling with the painting, this time she was about to set it alight with a crème Broulee burner.

Hayley caught her before that happened and turned her to face her. "I hate that painting too, but not enough to lose my mind over it. How about we get you some coffee or tea, and you can tell me exactly what happened, in detail, because if we are going to put things right, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Josh and Davina took turns explaining how the night had begun, how things had progressed from normal, well, as normal as a sixteen year old witch's birthday could be, to bizarre in a few hours. Hayley brought out three coffees on a tray, one for each of them.

"Oh, just warning you, somebody mixed cloves and paprika into the coffee, so don't-"

Josh had just taken a rather large gulp from his mug and froze, his nostrils flared, and Hayley was reminded of those bulls that run at Pamplona in the famous _Fiesta de San Fermin_. Elijah often watched the news on the 1975 vintage television set they had found buried beneath some firewood when she and Elijah first cleaned out the cottage.

"Are you ok?" Hayley asked, sitting down and blowing the steam away from her mug, casually.

"Fine, ahh!-fine," Josh said, his entire face sweating and turning a shade of red. "Barely felt it," he spluttered, holding his chest and glancing towards Davina. Hayley looked up to see she hadn't touched her coffee. She was too busy pacing up and down, up and down.

"Davina, why don't you start by telling me how Tim, he's your boyfriend, right? Disappeared?"

"He climbed the beanstalk and didn't come back!" Davina was very agitated, she kept looking up the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Beanstalk?" Hayley asked in a serious voice.

She thought she heard distant voices and movement upstairs. _Were there still kids up there?_

"This." Josh showed the last remaining bean he had kept for safe keeping.

"What is _that_?" Hayley said, staring at the plump, spotted green thing with dislike.

"A magical bean!" Josh said as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"And what, Klaus had these lying around?" Hayley asked, suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly lying around, we had to sort of _dig_ for it..." Josh mumbled.

"I'm guessing it wasn't in his sock drawer," Hayley muttered, shaking her head. "Ok, then what?"

Josh had recovered, and was loitering by the door. "It's just easier if we show you," he said.

Coming into Klaus bedroom was now a regular thing for Hayley, and not for the reasons you would think. Somehow over the course of time, Hayley had been delegated the "house-wife" position and as far as she was concerned this was a shitty job, mainly because the only other person who knew this was Rebekah, and sometimes they would meet in Klaus' bedroom and talk about how Klaus was completely oblivious to anyone's feelings albeit his own, and that if they just went on "strike" and left him to do his own ironing and washing, he mightn't take them for granted.

Hayley's love life had been practically non-existent since Klaus had knocked her up, and claimed ownership of her. None of the vampires were keen enough to get close without Klaus or Elijah hearing wind of their interest and punishing them if caught, and Marcel had enough problems when it came to "controlling" so Klaus called it, the teenagers. Hence, how Hayley was delegated another task: to make sure Davina and Josh didn't get bored. She had forgotten that she had given Josh her number in case of an emergency.

The beanstalk growing out of Klaus' king size bed and through the ceiling into affinity seemed to be as good excuse as any, as were the crowd of onlookers all from the 1600s.

"Don't look them in the eye, they're desperate for money and attention," Josh warned.

"Don't tell me they came from-" Hayley pointed upwards, and Davina who had climbed up onto Klaus bed, and left muddy footprints on his sheets said, "Yes, and we're going to get Tim."

"Who's going to look after all these people?" Josh said, sounding panicked for the first time.

Hayley and Davina were half way up the beanstalk when Elijah poked his head through the door.

"Ah," were the first words he said, as though he was admiring the paint for the first time.

"Make sure those people don't leave the house, Josh will fill you in, and please tidy up before Klaus gets home, we'll be back as soon as we can. If that's not in a few hours, you might want to tell Klaus he'll need a new maid."

"I'm not staying here? Who said, I was staying here?" Josh said, taken aback.

"Frankly, I may have only gotten here, but I'd prefer it if you did go along with them. Hayley, considering the last time I told you what to do you threw a cheese grater at my head, I will just tell you to be careful, and if you feeling the slightest unwell, do come back. Whatever is up there can wait."

"Not if it's a giant ogre who stole Davina's magic, it can't," Hayley said. "Besides, it's about time the princess saved the prince from the monster. See you in a bit," and she kept climbing after Davina, rising above the fog and leaving the tiger's roars far behind them.

-:-

"Damn, I should have grabbed the Hunter's sword, but I didn't fancy carrying it if I didn't have too."

"The what?" Davina huffed, wiping the beads of sweat and hair from her cheeks.

"Never mind," Hayley muttered, pulling herself off the head of the beanstalk and looking around again for the tiger, then remembering tiger's couldn't climb trees... "Any ideas?" she asked, her hands naturally cupping her baby bump.

Davina looked around at what looked like a vast paddock without any cows. She pointed over at a cottage which looked very much like Hayley's. The cottage, as they got closer to it was about the size of three St Louis Cathedral's in Jackson square. They felt only as big as grasshoppers.

"Can you see Tim anywhere?" Hayley whispered.

"No," Davina said.

"What about the ogre?"

"No," Davina said. "Klaus will kill us, won't he?"

"Not if he can't find us," Hayley muttered, thinking she heard the terrified cries of a prince in distress. "Come on, this way!"

Josh's yell echoed after them, "Oi! Wait for me!"

_**A/N: Please review. Will add to this later, just wanted to post what I had so far. Shall I continue? x**_


	2. All for One

**A/N: Wiii! Thanks for your reviews, lovelies. You made my day! I hope this next part is as funny and exiting as the last! Thanks for your ideas, I giggled a bit reading them all xx**

**2.**

**All For One**

"I don't believe it," Hayley said, hearing a buzzing noise from her jacket pocket. Josh had caught up to them, the hunter's sword in its sheath across his back, as though Elijah had read her mind and wanted them to have the best advantage. She pulled out her cell and looked at the caller ID. "There's freaking phone reception here!" she shouted.

Klaus' name appeared and it rang three times. Hayley considered throwing it as far away from her as possible. _What did he want now? His dry cleaning done?_ She was sick of hearing him order her about and not once ask her how her or the baby was. There was no in between with the Mikaelsons. Elijah was smothering her and Klaus was an oblivious, ass-

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Josh asked, out of breath, and leaning forwards on his toes.

"No, we have a missing teenager to find. Here, if you're so worried-" and Hayley handed it to him.

"Hayley, what is the meaning of this?!" Klaus shouted as Josh put the cell to his ear.

"She's ah-busy. How are you, Klaus? You're not coming back already, are you?"

"Josh, where's Hayley?" Came Klaus' irritable reply.

Davina was half listening and half wanting to run across the paddock calling out Tim's name. Hayley marched onwards scouting the long grass for tracks, and occasionally sniffing the air with her wolf instincts.

"Umm, she's ah, well- she's-" Josh spluttered.

"No need to lie for her, Josh. I know she and Elijah have become _fast_ friends, whatever she wants to do in her _personal _time is not my concern. She has told me often enough to mind my own business-"

"_Ugh! No! Bleurgh_," Josh made gagging noises into the phone.

"Hayley is not with Elijah?" Klaus murmured.

"No, ah, no, she's ah elsewhere-" Josh began clumsily.

In fact, Hayley and Davina's location was "nowhere" by the time he looked up. He'd promised Elijah to look out for Hayley and the baby and he'd let him down. Lowing the cell, Josh ran, looking everywhere. And whilst he feared for his life, fighting ogres wasn't anything he'd had any practice with, he knew if he let anything happen to either Hayley or Davina he'd not live to tell anyone of this adventure.

"_Josh, what is going on_?" Klaus said with a bite of impatience.

And at that moment a loud roar, louder than the tiger and wolves combined, blasted Josh off his feet.

"I guess they found the ogre," he mumbled, hoping to God Klaus hadn't heard.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" Klaus shouted, his voice ringing in Josh's ear. Josh could hear Marcel asking questions beside him and he was failing at keeping Klaus in the dark. He made some excuse about Davina's stomach rumbling which he new wasn't going to settle it, until Klaus sounded like he would explode.

"Tell me what's going on, Josh or I will tear your head from your body," Klaus threatened.

"I would, but- oh no! Interference! Klaus you're breaking up, chrzzzz-chrzzzz-" Josh ended the call and ran, there was no time for chit chat, he had the sword and now was the moment to kill the beast. Josh unsheathed the sword, almost hitting himself in the head with it, then looked up at the strange creature in sheer horror.

It had Davina in its warty hands, as wide as cars, and a mop of brown hair that gave it a sort of Disney feel. It was chewing on something Josh hoped to God wasn't Davina's limbs. Remembering the days of playing little league baseball, Josh held the sword like it was a baseball bat and took a deep breath. He looked up at the towering creature and bit down hard on his lip, swinging back the sword and launching it back, then letting go.

It spun through the air and hit the warty hand holding Davina, so that the ogre released her, now making an even worse sound as though it were in pain. HAW-HAW-HAW. Josh thought his ears would bleed in protest, but he had bigger stuff to worry about, like how Davina was tumbling and falling to her death.

Josh positioned himself below her and just as he had hoped, he caught her just before anything bad happened. Well, anything worse than an ogre squeezing you to death.

"Thank you," Davina whispered.

"You're welcome," Josh replied, taking in her relieved eyes. "Did you get it back?"

"I think he was trying to tell me something?" Davina whispered.

"He was," Hayley appeared carrying a bottle of gin and Tim's violin, which she pointed at the ogre to demonstrate a point. "That ogre is your boyfriend." She said, as Josh and Davina stared at the creature sitting cross-legged beside a tree and crying because the sword stuck out like a splinter.

"_He's Tim_?" Davina asked, letting go of Josh's neck and running to Hayley. "_How_?"

"He must have been cursed. You were playing with magical beans. Maybe when he climbed the beanstalk he took the form of the ogre. I was watching _Once Upon a Time_ because Elijah had me on bed rest and they were scared the wolf would come for Red, but she turned into the wolf," Hayley explained.

"But we didn't become ogres," Josh pointed out.

"Maybe, because he already was one," Hayley shrugged.

"But why?" Davina asked, looking up at Tim in amazement.

"You said the village people appeared by the beanstalk, right? Well, maybe they're witches? Maybe in your drunken state they tricked you into dobbing in Tim and then he, for whatever reason, to please Davina, show off, whatever, took the challenge and climbed the stalk, then at some point, did he say goodbye to you, or touch you, maybe he took your powers then?" Hayley asked.

"We kissed," Davina answered, shyly.

"And then you noticed your powers gone?" Hayley asked.

"Yes," Davina said.

Tim, the ogre, had rolled onto his back and onto his side, sucking his thumb, the knife lay like a pin beside him. Davina rounded on Josh, suddenly annoyed.

"_You didn't have to stab him_?" she shouted.

"_I thought he was going to kill you?"_ Josh said. "_Next time, I'll let him squish you, shall I_?"

"Well, at least we know he's not a threat. What did Klaus want?" Hayley asked Josh.

"To find out about you and Elijah," Josh said. "Mostly."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to say it, I think Klaus needs to know the truth. I mean they were his beans, and he'll probably know how to get things back to normal."

"No, no, he'll kill us!" Davina started to wring her hands together. "I ruined his painting!"

"I'm not going to let him punish you like he punished Thierry, I won't. We're family, and even if he forgets it on a regular basis, I'll keep reminding him every day if I have to because New Orleans is our home too."

Hayley put her hand in the middle of their circle and waited for the others to do the same.

"We'll find a way to get home, with or without Klaus."

Davina jumped as Tim's humongous hand cast a shadow above them like a storm cloud. Josh raised his eyebrows as Tim's fist came crashing down, and Josh shoved Hayley backwards so she wouldn't get hurt. Davina stepped aside last minute and patted the warty hand, as the ogre, Tim smiled a toothy grin and picked her up again.

"What are you doing?" Josh yelled.

"Trusting him, it's ok! He wants to show me something," Davina called down to them.

"It better be good," Josh muttered, helping Hayley to her feet.

Josh and Hayley followed Tim and Davina across the plantation, and stopped just before some corn crops. Tim propped Davina onto her feet and pointed to the chains that looked broken. He pointed to the marks around his ankles and wrists and it dawned on the three of them, he'd been chained up there.

"Did you escape? Aren't you clever!" Davina cooed, rubbing the top of Tim's warty foot, the only part of him she could reach.

"I'm going to be sick," Josh mumbled.

"Shh, I'm trying to type," Hayley said, texting Klaus on her cell.

Tim had not finished his tour. He pointed to the ground, then pushing Davina back and in a loud voice said HAW-HAW, then with two hands palms down he fell to his knees and the land jolted like there was an earthquake. Hayley grabbed Josh to stop from falling again, and Davina toppled over onto her side. When they looked up, they saw another row of corn crops growing as though ready to be picked, and Davina stared at Tim's guilty face.

"They're using my magic to grow food?" Tim nodded.

"Does that mean you have to kiss the ogre to get it back? Good luck!" Josh muttered.

"Klaus will know," Hayley said and a message went off. She glanced at it in hope.

_already here. negotiating with villagers: kidnap children, steal magic and make children their slaves. Boys turn into ogres, magic taken from girls. to get it back, true love's kiss._

"Well you better kiss him, or we'll never get out of here," Hayley turned to Davina and she raised her arms up to indicate she needed to be picked up.

Klaus had scared the villagers into submission, one had his heart and head lying a little distance away from his body. Hayley didn't ask, as Klaus' hands held onto her waist and he easily lifted her down the rest of the way. Marcel was waiting for Davina and Josh and Tim, came last, Tim, thankfully carrying his violin and back in his old self, Josh, carrying the Hunter's sword and a relieved expression.

"We can explain," Davina and Josh said at once.

"Not now," Hayley said, raising her hand and Klaus sending the villagers back up the beanstalk, all except the dead one. He pulled the sword from Josh and in one swift movement, and Elijah's long sigh, cut the beanstalk right through so that Davina, Tim and Josh covered their heads with their arms, and Hayley hurried them over to stand by her in the doorway.

"Was that necessary?" Elijah said.

"It was merely a warning," Klaus grinned.

The beanstalk which everyone except Klaus and Elijah thought would come down on them, disappeared in poof of gold dust and there, on Klaus's bed sheets lay a green bean.

"Davina," Klaus turned to her slowly.

Marcel had his hand on her shoulder like a worried father. She stepped forward, anyway.

Josh came too, opening his palm and offering Klaus the second bean from his pocket. "I took them," he said. "The whole night was my idea. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

Hayley and Elijah both looked at Klaus in warning. Josh was showing signs of nobility and loyalty to Davina, if anyone valued these things it was Klaus, surely a little party would not need a punishment such as the garden or death?

"Bloody hell, that vomit is really stuck to the wall, and by golly, I thought I'd never get that red wine stain out of the chair-" Rebekah had just walked into the room, wearing orange gloves and carrying a bottle of bleach, thinking only Elijah was there, to find an audience, and a stunned Hayley. "Oh, Nik, you're back early?" she said, feebly.

"What exactly went on while we were away?" Marcel asked Davina and Josh.

By the looks of Klaus, he had already guessed. "Where is my painting?"

Davina, Josh and Hayley avoided each other's gaze and he was out the door searching for it.

"He's going to find it!" Davina hissed.

"You shouldn't have kicked it!" Josh whispered.

"Too late now," Hayley added.

"Do something Hayley!" Davina said.

"Like what exactly?"

"Distract him?"

"How?"

Hayley marched down the stairs muttering to herself. What was left of the painting was not going to put Klaus in a good mood. That's why he could never find it, ever. Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah knew what he could be like on a bad day, and according to them, Hayley was the only one he would listen to. Again, she thought, Josh and Davina owed her.

Klaus was flitting to and from rooms, shouting. She leaned back to see if Elijah had removed the painting and trapped Klaus in the lounge room where he was making a bigger mess than what was left, in his tantrums to prove his point: teenagers were delinquents and his house didn't need them.

"Klaus, Klaus, will you just-" Hayley said, trying to calm him, though hitting him with a frypan appealed more. "Oh for Godsake-" she said, slamming her fist against his chest - she had a huge headache and the thought of doing what they told her to do was enough stress, alone.

"Let me go, Hayley," he warned.

"What are you going to do, hit me and your child?" Hayley smirked.

He seriously looked like he contemplated it. "Let me go, so I can pun-"

"You will not, punish them. They are kids, do you remember what it's like to be a kid? To not have to worry about anything, to drink too much, to have a laugh, to do stupid things?"

"They trashed my house, Hayley."

"Normal,"

"There's vodka in the piano."

"Normal,"

"There's spaghetti in the carpet,"

"Normal. And after everything that's happened, you can't deny this isn't exactly what Davina needed. _What we all needed_."

There was a bang in the hall, and Hayley rolled her eyes. _How difficult was it to move a painting?_ Klaus whooshed to see, and Hayley, stupidly agreeing to the teenagers' wishes did as she hoped would distract him. Besides, she had proof that it had worked before.

Grabbing Klaus by the shoulder she threw him around, gazing at his furious stare and pout, and then, as though a spark of her rebellious self wrangled her, she gripped his shirt tight and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. At first, surprised by this un-Hayley like gesture, he stopped struggling and looking for the dreaded painting, and he exhaled, slowly, bidding his time, until she drew away, shocked by the feeling she had denied since their drunken one night stand. He was looking at her as though surprised and intrigued, there was a moment she didn't know what would happen next, whether he would strangle her or kiss her, and it excited her. Their mouths hovered inches away from each other and Marcel and Elijah's curses were drowned out by her rapidly beating heart. It was his turn, and his voice said it all, "Hayley," he murmured, softly and then again, a soft, yet kind voice she was not used to, that he only reserved for those who really touched his hybrid heart.

His mouth tasted hers, softly, again, a strange feeling, perhaps she had just forgotten he could be this gentle, perhaps he was worried for the baby. Both hands on his collar, she didn't care anymore, she wanted more, she couldn't remember it feeling this good, in fact, she barely remembered what it had felt like at all. She pulled his neck close, attacking his lips, her eyes snapped closed and she felt his hands lock around her waist, it was like earlier, they felt right, she couldn't describe it, and she would never had admitted it, but maybe the baby was making it happen - hormones, she was horny almost all the time, maybe it was because Klaus smelled extra amazing today, and that she hadn't seen him all day. Maybe she had just gone insane, maybe they should have tried this ages ago?

They stumbled a little, tripping over the blasted rug, and it was quiet in the hall now, Hayley felt Klaus' tongue caress the inner part of her mouth, and she let a moan escape her lips.. terrified she was losing the plot, she pushed gently against him, to tell him to slow down. He growled, a chuckle, something even less familiar to her, escaped him and she stared at his smirk.

"_What was that_?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he finally admitted.

"Don't flatter yourself," she sniped back.

Klaus' mouth was on her neck, and she really couldn't think straight when he did that. Her knees were weak and this was not a good thing to be, she was heavy, the baby was huge, and well, she heard a giggle in the distance, but she didn't care, Klaus was steering her back towards the lounge and all she could think of was sex, but how did that work?

"Stop worrying, little wolf," he murmured. "We've done it before," he added.

"But I'm pregnant, this time," she gasped a little, really that tongue should be illegal. She buried her face against his neck, why did he smell so good, today?

"I have no qualms about that," he grinned.

"Too fast," she hissed.

Klaus stepped away, his hand still caressed the middle of her wrist and the distance just made her feel worse. There was something, however, she felt she needed to do.

"Just one minute," Hayley said, breathlessly. She walked to the door, a little wobbly at first, and saw Davina, Josh and Rebekah there grinning. "Mind your own business." and she slammed the door.

She turned to Klaus who was grinning at her, no anger left in his eyes, and she asked him why.

"You're the mother of my child, you make everything better," he smiled.

"I hope you'll believe that when I show you your painting," she added.

Klaus caught her round the middle and kissed her, she wasn't even sure he cared about the painting, but he certainly cared about her, and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: There you are lovelies, nawwww, it all turned out well in the end. Please review.**


End file.
